Fatherhood
by CallItTreason
Summary: Alex Gaskarth  of ATL  is never home, always busy with the band. Will one ballet recital starring his daughter change his outlook on life? ONE SHOT


**A/N: ATTENTION: I'M ****WORKING****ON**** 'HEY SING LOUDER NOW'.  
****Ok, well this is a one-shot. One of the many unfinished story ideas I've started. I thought it was kinda cute… I wrote it a while ago, it's not TOTALLY edited, so if it's choppy or anything let me know.  
****Thanks! Merry Xmas! I'm gonna try and make a Christmas oneshot… but I'm not sure… I'll TRY!  
****Love, Lauren **

Lauren

I glanced down at my phone again, checking the time. _6:17__._

He has 13 minutes to make it down here. There's no way he can do it.

He's not going to make it.

_Grreeatttt. _

I don't want to have to be the one to tell Jamie that daddy couldn't make it to her most important ballet recital of the year.

When I entered the theater a half hour ago, I was hoping to see Alex sitting in our chairs, waiting for me.

_…_He wasn't.

So I made my way down the aisle alone, to the reserved front row seats for the parents. I spotted two hand-drawn sheets of paper taped to the backs of two chairs, reading "Jamie's Mommy" and "Jamie's Daddy." Jamie, our 4 year old daughter, had obviously been the one to make them, due to the almost illegible handwriting and excessive amount of pink crayon squiggles all over them.

She loves pink. It's her favorite color. The two of us even got her a specially made tutu…_of the pink variety_, of course.

Alex paid for it. He pays for everything. It's because of the band that we have the money to live nicely. He just sends home check after check to make up for what he's missing.

He feels bad, I know he does. He didn't expect a family at 18. Neither did I, it just sort of… happened.

Alex manned up though, and a few weeks after his 19th birthday, we got married. Ever since then, he's been home only when the band doesn't need him.

…But the band _always_ needs him.

All the memories in my head were slowing down my thought processes, and I didn't feel my phone vibrating until Jamie's dance instructor brought me back to reality.

"Attention, parents. Our show will be slightly delayed. We apologize. We hope to start the show by 6:45. Thank you."

The time on my phone read _6:34__. _

_C'mon, Lex… _

My phone buzzed again. I touched the 'unlock' key and was greeted with "3 new messages"

I tapped on the phone again, choosing to look at them.

All three were from Alex.

'_Hey, I'm almost there.'_

_'Babe… are you ignoring me?'_

_'I'm in the parking lot. Be there in a second. I love you xx'_

I reread the last one and sighed with relief. _Thank god, he actually managed to do something RIGHT. _

I texted him back. '_Alright, I'm towards the front. See you soon, babe.'_

I kept my gaze fixed on the stage, trying not to let my excitement show. _Dear god, I miss that boy soooo much. _

A minute later, I saw him.

I couldn't help it, the instant I saw him, all my reserve broke through. A huge smile spread across my face and I squealed like a little fan girl. "Lexie Bear!"

When he laid eyes on me, he came barreling down the aisle. "Babe!" he yelled.

He had his arms spread open, ready to grab me. It reminded me of a really bad movie. Honestly, though. _Who cares? _

I ran out into the aisle and braced myself for impact.

"LAUREN!" Alex ran in slow motion to play with me.

"ALEX!" he ran straight into me and caught me before I fell.

"How's my beautiful wife?" he kissed me, probably a little too much, due to the annoyed grunts we were getting from those around us.

We separated and I chuckled, pulling him to our seats. He sat down and I leaned over to whisper in his ear, "_How's my… sexy… husband…?" _as I trailed my finger down his chest.

He closed his eyes and groaned. "Not now… these pants are too tight…"

I giggled and took his hand.

"Aren't you excited? She's been practicing all year."

"I almost forgot how cute she was. _Almost_." He paused, then looked nervous. "Lauren, I… I haven't seen her in 4 months. Will she even remember me?"

"Alex, you're her father, not some stranger." I offered a smile.

"I feel awful for missing everything. I really do." He bit his lip and looked down. "I feel like I'm cheating her out of a decent childhood."

"Don't…" I started.

"You know it's true. Don't lie to me."

"You're… making things work. We just got dealt a bad hand of cards. I mean, it could be worse…"

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Al…"

The lights dimmed around the stage and music started.

Alex laid his head against my shoulder and I absently played with his hair. I knew that he hated sitting through ballet recitals. He claimed that all he needed was a 30 minute demonstration of 'just _his_ little girl dancin'.'

"Where is she?" he whispered "She hasn't come out yet."

"You'll see." I playfully tugged a piece of his hair.

I'd seen her rehearse a million times. She had gotten the biggest part, her daddy would be proud.

We kept watching the little dancers on stage with anticipation. Funding must've been good this year; they'd put together QUITE the set… it was beautiful.

The stage was draped in pink and purple glitter… _everything_… it was COATED.

The little girls wore pink tutus to match… all except _one_…

The music slowed down and the pink tutu-ed girls all turned their attention to the back of the stage. I nudged Alex to make sure he was watching, when our little girl appeared, dressed from head to toe in white. Her sandy blonde hair was pulled up into a perfectly fitted bun and her whole face was makeup-ed accordingly.

"She looks beautiful…" gasped Alex.

After a second, he added, "…But she can't wear _makeup_! I'm gonna have to start fighting the boys off ALREADY?"

"Shh." I kissed him and we watched as she took her place, center stage.

"Hey," he giggled. "Trust me, I _know_ what I gotta look out for. I was that guy, that _nightmare_ boyfriend from hell."

I chuckled. "Well, that nightmare boyfriend turned into a _dream_ of a husband, I'll tell you that."

"Pshh!" he giggled. "You're only saying that because I'm good in bed."

"ALEX! SHH!"

He stopped talking and looked up at the stage. Jamie had spotted us, and with a gleam in her eye, started her solo off perfectly.

"Wow, that's my baby girl up there…" he whispered.

"Yes, baby… yes she is."

If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't have believed it. A small tear ran down Alex's face as he grabbed my hand.

"…I don't ever want to miss another second of this…"

He turned to me and kissed me.

"I love you. Lauren."

"I love you too, Alex."

**AHAHAH! soppy romantic story! (: review? tell me what you think**


End file.
